Paradox
For other uses, see: Paradox (disambiguation). | japanese voice = | related pages = Paradox's Duel Runner }} Paradox is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Considered to be 'the most powerful enemy', he travels through time and space to change his destroyed future by fighting Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He was one of mankind's last four survivors in an apocalyptic future, along with Z-one, Aporia and Antinomy. Unlike his fellow survivors, not much of his backstory prior to meeting the other survivors is shown. His name is derived from the word of the same name. In the theory of time, a paradox is created if the past is altered which then changes the future entirely. This references his mission of changing history by destroying the game of Duel Monsters to prevent his own terrible future from happening which would have could caused catastrophic and drastic changes to the future had he succeeded. He is the only one of Z-one's comrades to not guard a Planetary Particle as he was defeated before then. Sherry LeBlanc replaces him as the third guard of a Planetary Particle. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paradox is one of the survivors of the "Meklord Emperor" genocide along with Z-one and Antinomy, who eventually discover a fourth survivor, Aporia. He, Antinomy and Aporia eventually die and are placed in capsules, leaving Z-one the only survivor. Z-one mentions Paradox when explaining his plan to Team 5D's, and Yusei recognizes his name and briefly flashbacks to the events of the movie. Z-one reveals that it was him who sent Paradox to the past. He was in Yusei's mind during the final moments with his battle with Z-one. Z-one also says that by remembering Paradox, Antinomy and Aporia's bond he was able to find the strength to fight by himself, and that he considered the three to be his family. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time During the movie, an embodiment of Paradox is sent from the future which has been ruined by the evolution of Duel Monsters. Using his Duel Runner, he travels back in time in an attempt to rewrite history and create a better future, by eliminating the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Paradox travels to the New Domino City, during Yusei Fudo's time. He interrupts a Turbo Duel between Yusei, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. Yusei has just Summoned "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox absorbs it, creating a blackened corrupt card of it. He shows Yusei the corrupt card, when confronted, before vanishing through time again. He travels further back in time to Venice, during Jaden Yuki's time. Paradox attacks Jaden with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". "Elemental Hero Neos" protects Jaden, so Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon" to fight off "Neos". However, Yusei who has traveled back in time with help from the Crimson Dragon arrives and saves Jaden. Paradox leaves and jumps back in time again. This time, Paradox visits an event where Pegasus is giving cards to young children, in Yugi Muto's time. Paradox uses "Cyber End Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" to attack the area, killing many people, including Pegasus and Solomon Muto. Yusei and Jaden arrive in this time and recruit Yugi, who survived Paradox's attack to fight Paradox. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi travel back in time at exactly 30 minutes before Pegasus' event and confront Paradox before he can attack the crowd again. He faces them in a 3-on-1 Duel. Paradox uses "Malefic World" and his corrupt "Malefic" counterparts of existing monsters. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi managed to retrieve "Stardust Dragon" from him, and by combining it with their cards, they destroy Paradox's "Malefic Truth Dragon" and win the Duel, which destroys Paradox in the process. Abilities .]] Although not explicit in the movie, Paradox is an android much like Aporia and Antinomy. He is capable of materializing Duel Monsters and even create corrupted versions of the signature cards of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in the franchise. Using his Duel Runner, he can warp time and space, allowing him to travel through time and even manipulate the dueling field. Paradox is also capable of merging with his monsters, notably "Malefic Truth Dragon". Deck Ground Deck Paradox's Deck includes the "Malefic" monsters, an archetype composed of DARK Dragons which are corrupt versions of the trump cards of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, which he traveled through time to steal. Paradox's preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase in each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. With the exceptions of the Machine-Types "Cyber End Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", all of his monsters are of the Dragon-Type. Turbo Deck Although not much of it is shown, Paradox has a Turbo Deck, which he uses against Yusei before stealing "Stardust Dragon". Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters